Sobreviviendo a la muerte
by sekai-sensei
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en japón en el siglo XXll, donde de repente un misterioso virus atacó e los habitantes del país, nuestro protagonista Akihito minami el cual es muy fan de lo gore y paranormal tratara de descubrir el porqué p quie caso todo eso, él su camino encontrara mas compañeros quien lo ayudará a descubrir la verdad.


Capitulo 1.- El comienzo

-Dia 1-

"Que día tan aburrido sin nada interesante que hacer, me pregunto por qué estaré aquí. Como desearía que sucediera algo interesante debes en cuando , eso seria genial.

Creo que me echare una siesta como todos los días ."

… _ **Todo iba bien para Akihito Minami, quien se encontraba en la azotea de la preparatoria Fujisawa durmiendo muy apaciblemente hasta que de repente se escuchan varias explosiones muy lejos de la preparatoria, haciendo que Akihito se despertara de su siesta.**_

-hum…. ¿qué es ese ruido molesto?-se levanto a mirar de que se trataba.

\- mmmmm…. con que eso era , espero que nadie haiga muerto – sonriendo sarcásticamente se va nuevamente a dormir.

-Bueno espero que ahora nada ni nadie me vuelva a despertar- pensó.

" _Las horas pasaban y el sol se escondía poco a poco por el horizonte y nuestro estudiante de preparatoria se levanta"_

-haaaaaa….. que linda sienta he tomado, ¿Qué hora serán? -mira su reloj - ¡que!... maldición ya es tarde no llegare a tiempo para el tren.

"Desesperadamente corre por las calles para llegar a la estación , finalmente llegando a tiempo"

-uhhh… que alivio, llegue a tiempo - se sienta en el último asiento del vagón, poniéndose sus auriculares y escuchando música rock.

… _ **Sus ojos se van serrando lentamente y va cayendo en profundo sueño, una vez llegando a la siguiente parada en conductor del tren informa por los parlantes"**_

 _ **-**_ _Mis estimados pasajeros me tengo que disculpar con ustedes, por una avería de los rieles del tren, por lo cual este mismo no podrá circular por el momento, así que les pido de manera cordial que abandonen el tren y tomen vías alternas para llegar a sus destinos – anuncio el conductor._

… _ **Nada lo podía despertar a Akihito, hasta que Kazumi Suzuki quien se encontrar por salir lo ve tirado de un costado balanceándolo desde el hombro.**_

-Oye …oye, levanta …levanta rápido.

-ha..ha… ¿qué? . mamá …. ¡mamá! –instantáneamente se lanza hacia Kazumi, cayendo los dos al suelo.

\- auch… mmmmm… -enojada lo bofetea- ¡qué diablos estás haciendo ¡

\- auch ….. Espera… espera … no fue apropósito, solo que te confundí con mi mamá por el sueño, nada más …. Enserio lo digo de verdad.

-tsk... déjame advertirte que si lo vuelves a hacer de nuevo , no vivirás para contarlo .

\- heee… que miedo … ¿Y?, porque me ha levantado de esa manera?

\- Bueno al parecer ha ocurrido un problema con los rieles del tren y no podrá moverse hasta que lo arreglen.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Eso es todo?... bueno que se puede hacer – se levanta - me largo -regresa a mirar a su espalda- mmm…. ¿no vienes conmigo?.

-No . ¿Por? . respondió kazumi de manera un tanto extrañada.

-Bueno no me gustaría dejar a una indefensa chica andar solo por estas calles oscuras.

\- De que hablas … ¿Indefensa? … puedo acabar con un grupo de delincuentes por mí misma, no me subestimes.

-hooo… ¿enserio? … ¿practicas algún tipo de artes marciales?.

-Sí, judo … soy cinta negra.

\- wao... bueno creo que iré contigo. - diciéndolo un tanto nervioso.

\- haaa… creo haberte dicho antes no necesito que me acompañes estoy bien sola . – se pone un poco molesta.

-Bueno, si dices que puedes acabar con un grupo de delincuentes por ti misma, que mejor forma de llegar a casa sano y a salvo que estando contigo.

\- acércate un momento – suelta una sonrisa.

-SI. ¿que se te ofrece?- Intrigado por lo que le va decir.

-¡Zas! -lo golpea muy fuerte – No intentes usarme de escudo , pedazo de animal.

-¡Ay!- Espera.. espera.. no me golpees , lo siento es mi culpa no quise que sonara de esa manera.

-Si lo entendiste está bien, me largo. -se va un poco molesta.

-Está bien. - lo dice muy arrepentido.

… _ **Al pasar de 25 minutos Kazumi nota unos pequeños pasos por unos de los callejones, intrigada va a ver de lo que se trata."**_

-hnmm…. Que será ese sonido. "creo que iré ver que es".- se dirige al callejón.

-¿Es un niño?... Hey pequeño que haces ahí a estas horas… hey ¿me escuchas?.

… _ **sin que haiga ninguna respuesta Kazumi se adentra muy despacio al callejón, dirigiéndose al niño lentamente, lo agarra del hombre y lo gira para ver su rostro, por desgracia la oscuridad que abrazaba el lugar era muy intenso que no se podía ver nada, olvidándose de cómo se encontraba le pregunta cuidadosamente.**_

\- ¿y tu mamá?

\- ¿mi mamá? - responde el pequeño.

-Sí, tu mamá – afirmándolo.

\- ¿mamá? Mamá…-suelta una risa macabra y luego dice -mamá está muerta- apretando fuerte la mano de Kazumi.

-¡ay! Suéltame… suéltame- grita un poco asustada.

-¡Crac!Crac!- suena sus hueso mientras repite -mamá, mamá…

… _ **Sin pensar una o dos veces Kazumi coge una botella que se encontraba a su lado y con la misma lo golpea muy fuerte en la cabeza del pequeño lanzándolo al piso y logrando librarse de él, intrigada de que fue lo que sucedió con el niño se hacer a mirarlo, de repente el pequeño se levanta y se lanza de ella tirándola al piso.**_

 _ **De pronto una persona con una barra de metal aparece por detrás de Kazumi y golpea muy fuerte a la cabeza del pequeño, arrancándole de un batazo su cabeza, sorprendida se levanta y pregunta.**_

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién está ahí? - rápidamente coge la botella rota poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Espera , soy yo …. Mira soy yo .. nadie más – asustado – "esta chica siempre da miedo".

-Ha eres Tú ¡Sigh! ¡ains!- cayendo lentamente de rodillas.

-Oe ¿te encuentras bien?- sosteniéndola de los brazos.

-Ha, si no es nada solo que mis pies están un poco entumecidas por el miedo .

\- heeee… ¿miedo? Pensé que podías acabar con un grupo de delincuentes tu sola , pero no pudiste defenderte de un pequeño niño - con asentó burlona.

\- cállate si no quieres que te golpee …tsk – se molesta.

\- jajaja …. No es para tanto , además no te culpo … ese niño no era normal - se pone serio.

\- ¿No era normal? Que rieres decir que no era normal.

-Ha, Si es niño no era normal, porque él ya estaba muerto – frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Muerto? Que estas tratando de decir – Intrigada.

-Por eso digo que estaba muerto – grita molesto .

\- Eso quiere decir que….

\- haaa si… es un Zombi.

… _ **Luego de lo ocurrido permanecieron en silencio todo el trayecto hacia sus casas, al llegar el desvió de sus destinos cada uno se despido.**_

-Bueno creo que me voy por este lado – lo dice con una voz apagada.

\- Ha. Si yo igual, me voy por el otro lado – sin decir nada más.

… _ **se da cuenta que el estado de ánimo de Kazumi está por lo suelo, así que la soba con su mano en la cabeza de ella.**_

-yosh…yosh -espero que se calme un poco.

\- ¡Crash! - molesta le grita- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo de nuevo?

\- Cálmate … vi que estas un poco aturdida así que traté de consolarte.

\- haaa. Con que eso era … bueno no importa mientras no quieras intentar algo estúpido y por cierto no veo que lo ocurrido no te ha afectado en nada, ¿Por qué?

-Creo que es el trauma de ver muchas películas de muertos y fantasmas.

-heee… ¿enserio? "que tan mal puede estar este tipo, pero veo que no es un mal tipo, bueno no importa".

-Bueno veo que ya estas mejor así que me voy, cuídate a por cierto no le cuentes a nadie de lo ocurrido, ¿está bien?

-OK está bien, yo igual me voy, cuídate tú también.

\- Ha espera, no me has dicho tu nombre todavía.

-Kazumi… Suzuki Kazumi.

-Akihito… Minami Akihito.

… _ **La noche cesaba, la luna junto a sus amigas las estrellas desaparecían lentamente abriéndole pasado al energético solo, mientras tanto Akihito se encuentra durmiendo en su cama.**_

"No…no lo hagas papá …duele, duele papá …para por favor para...que… ¿Qué haces?, ¡Haaaaaa!" – se levanta muy exaltado por la pesadilla que acaba de tener.

\- ¡Grup! solo es un sueño ¡Sigh! ¡ains! – enojado coge una almohada y lo lanza muy fuerte – "maldita sea aún no puedo superar aquel trauma, maldito viejo".

\- Hnmmm… mira la hora que es me tengo que apresurar a ir al colegio.

\- Aki-kun – lo llama su mamá – apresúrate o llegaras tarde a clases.

\- Siii… en un momento bajo – responde Akihito.

\- Bueno días hermanos – saluda Kira a su hermana.

-Ha, buenos días Kira.

\- ¿Ya te enteraste? Aki-kun – le pregunta la mamá.

\- ¿De qué cosa? Mamá – responde extrañado.

\- Del tren que se aburrió en plena circulación.

\- Ha … si de echo por eso es que llegue tarde el día de ayer.

\- ¿Enserio? … debió de ser problemático, verdad – se preocupa.

\- No, nada de qué preocuparse "de echo si le dijera la verdad no me lo creería"- bueno me voy o llegare tarde, no quiero cargar con los profesores.

Nota: por alguna razón siempre llega tarde.

… _ **En el camino hacia la escuela Akihito se detiene en una tienda de películas que se encontraba en la tercera planta de un edificio comercial.**_

Akihito es un aficionado a las películas de genero Gore y acción, por el cual el motivo de su visita a la tienda es comprar la ultimo DVD que salió a la venta".

-Rápido…rápido sube las escaleras – se apresura para comprar el DVD.

-Hooo… si es el pequeño Akihito – lo recibe con una voz muy alegre.

\- ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, que no me llames pequeño – un poco molesto.

\- Bueno, bueno no te enojes …jejeje – El dueño de la tienda es un viejo amigo de Akihito el cual también le gusta el Gore.

\- Dejando de lado aquel ridículo apodo ¿ya salió lo prometido? – pone una cara un tanto emocionada.

\- Ha te refieres ha eso – lo imita.

-Si, a eso.

-Se encuentra al fondo del pasillo.

\- waaa… – emocionado se va a buscar- que bien por fin lo veré no puedo esperar para ver.

… _ **Mientras tanto el dueño de la tienda prende la televisión y se pone a ver las noticias. Terminando de coger el DVD, Akihito se dirige al mostrador para pagar.**_

\- ¿Estas enfermo o algo parecido? – le pregunta al dueño.

\- porque lo preguntas – responde.

\- Bueno, no es común verte mirando la televisión y mucho menos las noticias – extrañado.

\- Si verdad, suelo pasar en el ordenador, pero no se algo me digo que la encendiera.

-Haaa… con que algo, bueno no importa y ¿Qué vez?

\- están diciendo que posiblemente aparezca una nueva enfermedad pero que está siendo controlada.

-Hnmmm… con que una nueva enfermedad, piensas lo mismo que yo – se pone emocionado.

\- Si, Una invasión…

-Zombi.

-Huy si como si esas cosas pasaran – habla el dueño.

\- Si, eso solo pasa en las películas.

… _ **De repente se escuchan nuevamente una explosión, un poco intrigado va a la azotea a investigar.**_

-Viejo, préstame unos binoculares iré a ver de qué se trata – un poco emocionado.

\- Ha, si toma aquí están.

\- Gracias, ya te las devuelvo.

… _ **Después de rato el dueño se desespera al ver que Akihito no se regresa con respuestas así que va a la azotea a ver qué es lo que pasa.**_

\- ¿Akihito?... hey Akihito que te comieron la lengua los ratones – lo dice de forma burlona.

-Gurda silencio y ven a ver – se nota su cara de emoción y susto.

\- ¿Qué?… enserio este pasado.

\- Si el día a llegado.

"Una brisa sube los golpea de frente a los dos".

-Fin-


End file.
